Coisas que eu não posso dizer
by LukeMF3
Summary: A vida em Konoha não podia está melhor, com os novos genin preparados para se tornarem fortes e os Chunins se preparando para se tornarem um ninja de elite, que vida não podia ser melhor? Porém, derrepente Konoha se vê ameaçada por algo, o que será ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coisas que eu não posso dizer**

**Por : LukeMF3**

**E**u meio que nunca tive uma boa vida. Meu pai sempre reclama comigo pelo caso de eu ser insuficiente para ser a futura líder do maior clã de taijutsu de Konoha, o Hyuuga. Ele sempre fala, grita e até cospe em mim por causa disso, mas eu pouco tenho culpa .

Estava no meu quarto escrevendo em meu diário, ele é meu único amigo no momento.

**-**_Hinata-sama ? - Escutei Neji-niisan perguntar - A senhora está aí ?_

**_-_**_Sim...Niisan...- Respondi, tentando parecer um pouco mais feliz._

**_-_**_Ah, ótimo ... - Disse ele já abrindo a porta - Hiashi-sama pediu para eu ver como estás, ele quer que a senhora treine mais do que já treina._

**E**ntristeci,ele toda hora só pensava na minha força e nunca nos meus sentimentos em relação a isso.

**-**_Então vamos Hinata-sama, bem ... - Continuou Neji . - Espero a senhora lá no campo de treino._

**C**oncordei e peguei algumas kunais e shurikens e desci.

A área de treino era reservada para membros do Clã, porém alguns membros da Bouke não **podiam **usar, o que ás vezes provocava uma pequena revolta no clã.

Após chegar percebo que o Niisan não tinha chegado ainda. Tirei meu casaco e guardei minhas armas nos portas - armas e decidi sentar um pouco. A paisagem do clã era muito linda, era composta por muitas árvores ( Mangueiras, orvalhos, macieiras, etc ... ) e alguns animais decidem " acampar " aqui de vez em quando .

Escuto um ruído .

**-**_Quem... Quem está... Quem está aí ? - Gaguejei tremendo e olhando para o local onde ouvira, não era muito comum um Hyuuga fazer um ruído assim, são discretos ._

Uma kunai partiu na minha direção.

_- Ah ! _- Soltei e desviei em seguida .

_- Huhuhu... Parece que a Hyuuga não é tão fracota assim - Disse o estranho, rindo ._

_- Quem é você ? _- Perguntei mais firme e tentando não demonstrar medo .

_- Para que eu preciso dizer _- Riu ele.

**Sem paciencia taco duas kunais na direção dele.**

Ele desviou e disse :

_- __**Você acha que isso me derrotaria, sua pirralha ? !**_

Ele veio na minha direção. Meus olhos ficaram branco puro e veias apareceram sobre meus olhos, era o Byakugan.

**Assim que ele tenta me atacar, dou um mortal para trás e contra ataco com o Juuken** .

_- __**Ugh !**_- Gemeu ele, porém continuou a me atacar sem intervalos .

_**' Por que ? Por que ele está me atacando, será um ladrão ninja ? '**_

**Fui jogada com um chute batendo na parede .**

_- __**Hahaha, sua pirralha inútel !**__ - __Gritou ele, rindo alto .__ - __**Nunca serás forte ! É UMA FRACASSADA INÚTEL, ME DEIXE PASSAR !**_

_**- Eu não vou ... fugir ...**__ - _Respondi ofegante . - _**Porque... este é o meu jeito ninja**__ !_

**Corro na direção dele e taco-lhe alguns chutes seguidos por diversos Juukens.**

Ele cospe sangue no chão e deixa escorrer o mesmo pela boca porém reage tentando acertar alguns chutes em mim, porém o Byakugan fez questão de me ajudar, deixando - me desviar dos golpes e contra - atacar com um Juuken no peito dele :

**- Shukuken ! **- Grito fazendo - o voar pelos ares morrendo de dor .

**- Isso é ... Por tudo que fez ... **- Digo cuspindo sangue no chão em seguida .

**- Hinata - sama, a senhora está bem ? !**

C**o**n**t**i**n**u**a**.**.**.


	2. Chapter 2

A fic estava meio ruimzinha, eu concordo, mas prometo que dessa vez vai estar demais, e eu QUERO reviews... Em breve postarei uma votação para os que preferem ou Sasuhina ou Naruhina, tava decidindo em por Sasuhina, mas tenho que saber a votação do público.

Obrigado, Luke.

_- Sim, estou bem sim, Neji-niisan. _– Respondeu Hinata olhando surpresa para o homem caído no chão, nervosa demais.

Neji a olhou procurando algum machucado mas seus olhos acabaram parando em outro lugar, na qual não seria muito bom citar. Com o rosto ficando vermelho, ela se calou esperando a iniciativa de uma nova conversa se tomar por Neji.

_- Bem, a senhorita sabe que tem de treinar então por que não me avisou que já tinha decido ? _– Perguntou ele, mudando de assunto.

_- Mas... Mas... Hã... Ok... _ - Gaguejou ela, não entendendo o que Neji queria se tratar.

_- __**MAS O QUE É ISSO, NEJI ? **_**– **Gritou Hiashi, com raiva _** – A HINATA PRECISA DE TREINAMENTO, O QUE FAZEM AÍ PARADOS ? **_

Hiashi estava gritando da varanda do seu quarto de cima que fica um pouco acima do local de treino, e por causa de suas dívidas ele estava muito nervoso.

_- Está bem, Hiashi-sama... Não precisa se preocupar... __ –_ Com rapidez, ele deu sinal para a Hinata se posicionar para o treino.

Com os selos principais formados, Hinata e Neji logo ativaram o **Byakugan **, a Kekkei Genkai do Clã Hyuuga.

_- Se lembre, Hinata... Mantenha os olhos na minhas mãos ou na minha circulação de chakra. _– Começou ele, se posicionando no estilo do clã. _– E seus braços devem ficar perto de seu peito, afinal, um ataque de _**Jyuuken **_a manteria paralisada no chão. _

Apesar das instruções de Neji chegarem aos ouvidos dela, ela não conseguia escutar, estava muito ocupada com as lembranças de um Ninja querido que vivia em sua mente. **Sim, o Naruto**. Ele partira faz uns 3 ou 4 dias, não queria se lembrar. Só, apenas, tinha medo de que ele não chegasse a voltar.

_- Hinata, escuta ! _– Gritou Neji, fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios. _ - Por enquanto você não tem vocação para ser uma Ninja. Se quiser desistir disso apenas diga, e não ficar pensando em qualquer coisa. _

_- S-sim... _– Respondeu ela, se posicionando no estilo do clã.

A luta começou com uma luta de Jyuukens nos braços um dos outros. Hinata, apesar de não conseguir acertar nele nenhum golpe no estômago ou no coração, estava dando trabalho para ele.

' _Naruto-kun... Eu... Você... '_

- _TSSIU ! _ - O barulho do chakra no estômago de Hinata a fez ir para trás. Ela fora acertada ?

_- Hinata... Preste Atenção ... ! _– Pediu novamente ele balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Ela nada respondeu e apenas se posicionou novamente na posição do clã. Ele tinha razão, ela não podia fazer isso mais, tinha que provar ao seu amado o quanto ela era forte.

Neji a encarou e deu uma risada baixa. Hinata olhou para ele, e em segundos ele começara a atacá-la. Ela focou seus olhos nas mãos dele enquanto posicionava suas mãos e as laterais de seus braços para defender. Em 5 segundos, quando ele parou de atacar, a " maré " virou, ela posicionou o pé na frente e tacou 3 golpes na circulação de chakra dele, dando um salto leve com 18m/s de velocidade.

_- Arf... _– Ofegou ela, cansada pelo pequeno esforço que fizera, pelo menos, já era uma situação melhorada.

A manhã **inteira foi assim**. Depois, a família secúndária levou para analisar o corpo do Ninja que a atacara, enquanto ela ia se encontrar com sua equipe.

Ela saiu correndo de casa na mesma hora que a permitiram. Não podia ficar mais um minuto ali, pelo menos não agora. Segundo Kiba, ela devia se encontrar com ele na floresta da morte onde treinariam com Shino e Kurenai. Mas logo no Domingo, o único dia que ela treinava com a família.

_- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei... _? – Chamou ela, assim que chegou ao local. _– Eu j-já cheguei... __**!**_

**Um homem apareceu e Hinata logo percebeu o que acontecera**, era uma armadilha. Em questão de segundos, ela tacou 5 kunais na direção do homem que facilmente defendera-as apenas se abaixando. Não deu tempo nem de fazer selos, ela foi logo atacá-lo com alguns golpes de Juukens, e infelizmente, seu Taijutsu fora facilmente desviado. Em uma velocidade de 25m/s ela estava no chão com um filhete de sangue saindo de sua boca. Afinal, quem era aquele homem.

_- Q-quem é você ? _– Perguntou ela, se levantando lentamente.

_- Não interessa ... _– Disse ele socando-a no rosto.

Ela se levantou do chão e logo o selo tigre realizou o comando dela, ativar o **Byakugan. ** Ela se atirou contra ele com golpes alternativos, tentando golpeá-lo de diversas formas, entre elas, atacando frontalmente. Os Jyuukens estavam sendo facilmente desviados por aquele homem, da mesma forma do que a daquele cara com quem ela lutara. Assim que apareceu uma brecha, ele, em uma velocidade fora do normal, começou a atacá-lo com o Gouken Ryuu e quando ela encostou numa árvore em vez de acertá-la, acertou o ser vegetal. Aproveitando essa brecha, Hinata tentou acertá-la com a perna nas dele para faze-lo cair, mas, ele deu um salto e prendeu os pés na árvore lançando uma kunai c/ selo explosivo na direção dela.

_- Acabou ! _– Disse ele, descendo da árvore e procurando pelo corpo dela.

_- Que nada ! _– Disse Hinata golpeando-o com o Juuken no estômago.

_- Achas que isso pode me derrotar, Herdeira Inútil ! _– Gritou ele, chutando ela, fazendo-a cair diretamente no chão da floresta.

_- Ainda falta muito para acabar comigo ! _– Disse ela, se levantando e deixando cair o sangue puro da boca dela.

_- Vou te levar, imediatamente, e ganhar esses lindos olhos... _– Enfim, ele denunciou o que ia fazer. Hinata imediatamente juntou chakra nas mãos e o acertou com um duplo Juuken.

_- _ **Daburu Juuken ! **

_- Sua... Pirralha... _– Terminou ele, morrendo.

' _Isso ... O que está acontecendo... É como se... O kiba-kun estava pedindo para eu vir para cá... no passeio matinal do Akamaru... Mas.. O Akamaru não estava com ele ! É isso, esses ladrões estão invadindo Konoha para isso e são provavelmente da vila de Kumo... Eu preciso contar para a Tsunade-sama ! ' _ Pensou ela, enquanto chegava em Konoha.

_- K-kiba-k-kun ! _– Chamou ela chamando a atenção do Inuzuka.

_- O que foi, Hinata ? _– Perguntou ele, confuso. _– Ah, bem... Eu também queria falar contigo sabe, aproveito que estou passeando com o Akamaru, e..._

Apesar dele continuar falando, ela já estava pulando de casa em casa em direção à casa da Hokage. Assim que chegou entrou imediatamente.

_- HINATA... O que fazer aqui, por que não bateu ? - _Perguntou ela, com raiva.

_- E-estão invad-invadindo... K-kon-kon-kon-kon... _ – Gaguejara Hinata, e quando ia terminar, Tsunade estava dormindo, pobre Hinata. _– TSUNADE – SAMA, ESTÃO INVADINDO KONOHA, E PARA PEGAR OS MEUS OLHOS ! _

_- O quê ? Droga ! Kumo.. não ? _ - Perguntou se levantando e procurando a capa de Hokage. _ – Eu vou enviar uma carta para o Raikage, isso pode causar uma outra guerra. Hinata, quero que busque uma equipe de 5 pessoas para protegê-la, agora ! _

_- S-sim... M-mas... M-mas... _– Gaguejou ela, mas Tsunade já havia ido embora.

Ela rapidamente saiu do quarto e foi até o Clã Yamanaka, onde batera na porta.

_ - Ino-chan... Vem... Eu te explico tudo no caminho !_

Enquanto corriam em busca de Sakura, Hinata contou tudo a sua melhor-amiga.

_- Ah, entendi... Huuum... Hinaata.. Você está parecendo uma filha de um Damiô. _– Riu Ino, vendo Hinata corar. _– Ah, só estou brincando, Hinata..._

Sakura estava treinando a força dela numa árvore no campo de treinamento número 8.

_- Testuda ! _– Gritou Ino, chamando Sakura.

_- Argh... Inooo, já pedi para não me interromper ! _– Gritou ela preparada para dar um soco na Yamanaka.

Hinata interrompeu a briga e explicou tudo, o que deixou Sakura meio irritada por participar daquela missão e por Hinata ter defendido Ino.

Em 1 hora 5 pessoas estavam com Hinata preparando uma tática para cada grupo que sairia em busca do pessoal que fazia aquilo.

_- Ino, Sakura, vocês ficam com a Hinata, enquanto eu, Lee e Tenten ficamos procurando eles. _– Disse Shikamaru, dizendo, em seguida Dispensar.

_**- Mal eles sabem, que isso não faz parte dos planos do Raikage... Mais uma para substituir caso você me mate... uchiha... **_

**Quem será que é esse cara ? O que vai acontecer com as equipes, o que vai acontecer com a fic caso não tenha reviews ? Próximo capítulo eu direi...**

**Obrigado, pessoal...**

**Agora, o que preferem ?**

**Sasuhina **

**Naruhina**

**Nejihina**

**Kibahina**

**? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ika-chan : **Eu percebi, o primeiro capítulo foi de última hora e não foi realizado do jeito que eu quis, sabe ? Valeu, ainda bem que gostou Aproveite o novo capítulo, que estará cheio de sentimentos e ...quem sabe, um amor desvendado ?

**Abração !**

**-X-**

**Grupo I **– Ino, Hinata e Sakura

_- _**Testuda, por que você acha que a Hinata está se achando, só por que ela é a líder do clã Hyuuga ?**__– Perguntou Ino, desconfiada.

Sakura estava ultimamente muito irritada, principalmente pela chegada do Exame Chuunin na qual ela teria de dar o máximo de si, com isso, ela não parava de treinar, a mãe dela nessa semana teve que levá-la ao Hospital de tanto cansaço que ela teve, ou seja, ela estava sem chakra praticamente morta.

**- Ah, Ino... Você sabe, a Hinata vem com essa pose de santa, você não acha isso estranho ?** – Perguntou a rosada, dando uma risada.

**- Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, acho que encontrei alguma coisa ! **- Chamou a Hyuuga, feliz por ter sido útil na missão.

Perto de um pequeno lago estava um Hipopótamo macho terrivelmente ferido. Ele estava derramando, em vez de sangue um líquido verde-escuro que parecia um tipo de gosma feita á mão.

**- Urck... O que um Hipopótamo faz nessas margens do Rio Konochi... **– Resmungou Ino, com nojo.

**- O que é aquilo ? Ai, que noojo... **– Resmungou Sakura, colocando a mão na boca.

**- G-gente... olha... eu... soube de uma gosma que penetra da pele de um alvo e recolhe os atributos o.**( Força, Energia, Velocidade)

Um barulho correu pelos ouvidos das garotas e elas imediatamente se esconderam nos arbustos. Um homem de casaco preto de mangas longas, com uma calça escura e máscara apareceu e colocou a palma da mão direita no animal e em questão de 5 minutos ele foi embora deixando apenas a carcaça do animal.

**- O que foi isso ? **– Sussurrou Ino, vendo o caminho que o homem viera e fora embora.

**- Hã... Ino ! **– Chamou Sakura, um pouco assustada – **Acho que vi um vulto ali... **

Derrepente, ela puxou Ino para um arbusto onde sussurrara algo em seu ouvido. Ino saiu com raiva e foi ficar com Hinata, deixando uma pobre Sakura surpresa.

" _Essa porca... Não quis participar... Mas __**eu...**__ vou fazer isso sozinha... Ela vai ver... " _– Pensava Sakura, rindo com desgosto.

**-X-**

**Grupo II **– Shikamaru, Lee e Tenten.

Enquanto o outro grupo se defendia, o grupo de Shikamaru estavam procurando pistas em vez de defenderem a Hyuuga.

**- Arf... Ai, Lee...Que coisa... Vamos parar um pouquinho para descansar... **– Pediu Tenten, demonstrando cansaço.

**- Nop, Tenten... VAMOS AJUDAR A HINATA-SAN E PRECISAMOS USAR O PODER DA JUVENTUDEEE, ISSSOOOOO ! **– Gritou o garoto de sombrancelhas grossas, com fogos nos olhos.

Desde a partida de Naruto, Lee vem se superando em treinar e ajudar em tudo o máximo que pode, e com isso o " poder da juventude " dele piorou e ele, desde então, não para um minuto sequer numa missão ou em qualquer trabalho que ele tenha de fazer.

**- Ai, que problemático... Um doido e outra problemática... **– Resmungou Shikamaru sentando no chão.

**- Eiii, Shikamaru ! Venha ver isso ! **– Gritou Tenten, após de tacar um soco na cara de Lee.

Uma árvore konokitokituchi, conhecida com Koko, estava derramando um líquido verde-escuro, parecido com uma gosma. Ela parecia estar quase caindo e estava em cor escura em vez da normal de sempre.

**- I-Isso é... ** - Sussurrou Shikamaru, se lembrando de algo.

- **O quê, Shikamaru ? **– Perguntou Tenten, enquanto Lee colocava os olhos " gordos " na gosma verde.

**- Não acho ... talvez ... **– Continuou o herdeiro do Clã Nara.

**Flashback - **

_Shikamaru estava a fazer uma visita no Hospital para ver como Choji estava, desde a última luta dele com um dos integrantes do Quarteto do Som, ele não ia nada bem e isso preocupava o Nara. _

_**- Com licença, Tsunade-sama ! **__– Chamou o Ninja Médico Analisador._

_**- O que é ? **__– Perguntou ela, deixando cair algumas gotas de suor com tanto trabalho._

_**- Encontramos isso, no corpo do Kidoumaru, que é um dos integrantes ninjas que podiam substituir Orochimaru. **__– Mostrou o Ninja uma gosma verde-escura._

_**- Ah, isso ? Isso é uma substância usada para substituição de pele. Não se preocupe. **__– Disse ela, saindo do local. _

_**Flash Back Off **_

**- Isso é, segundo a quinta hokage, um tipo de substância que é usada para troca de pele. **– Completou Shikamaru, mas ainda não convencido.** – ****Mas é diferente do daquela vez... Não entendo... talvez seja só impressão, ou...**

De repente, uma ave pousou no ombro dele com uma carta na boca. O que eles queriam agora ?

" _Com licença... Shikamaru-san, encontramos um Hipopótamo morto com uma gosma verde-escura e sombria saindo dele, e em seguida um homem chegou e pegou toda a gosma, esqueleto, músculos, tudo, só com a palma da mão e só deixou a carcaça do animal. O que faremos, agora ? _

_Hinata, Ino e Sakura. "_

Assim que Shikamaru terminou de ler, ele ficou de joelhos no chão, com a perna direita dobrada pisando no chão e fez algo com as mãos que não é possível se explicar. Passou 10 minutos e ele voltou ao normal e se levantou.

**- Essa gosma... talvez não seja o que a quinta hokage presuma que seja... **

**Grupo I ** - Hinata, Ino e Sakura.

Depois de enviar a carta para o Grupo II, o Grupo I continuou a pecorrer pela Floresta de Konoha, em busca de qualquer coisa que possam acabar com a Hyuuga. A única coisa que encontraram foi, infelizmente, um clipe preto, e nada mais.

**- Estou começando a desconfiar de que isso seja um Genjutsu... Sinceramente, viu ? **– Resmungou Ino, penteando o cabelo loiro.

**- Está totalmente errada, mocinha, você que acha. **– Disse uma voz, que logo se aproximou, demonstrando ser uma mulher com uma garota de cabelos curtos nos ombros, seria... Hinata ?

**- Hinata ! ** - Gritou Ino, correndo na direção da mulher para atacá-lo, porém seu Taijutsu não era suficiente para dete-la.

**- Calada. **– Disse, apenas, a mulher jogando Hinata para uma árvore e lançando uma kunai para prende-la. ** – Ou eu mato a Hyuugazinha.**

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior, cadê a Sakura numa hora dessas ? Olhou para os dois lados e nada vira, então quando fora olhar para o nordeste estava lá ela com cara de sonsa assistindo à tudo. Com um movimento com os dedos, a Yamanaka fez sinal para a Haruno vir ajudar mas ela nada fez e foi embora. Mas o que a Sakura estava insinuando ? Seria... Oh, não, aquela Testuda imbecil.

**- He. Idiota. Vou te matar e em seguida retirar tudo o que tem no seu corpo. **– Ameaçou ela, rindo.

' _O quê ? Não podia ser ela. Ela que retirou a gosma daquele Hipopótamo. Estranho, então, esse é poder dela ? Retirar o que tem em um ser. ' _ - Refletiu Ino.

A Yamanaka não perdeu tempo e lançou cinco kunais na direção da ninja. Fincou as cinco no estômago, porém imediatamente para a surpresa de Ino, a ninja fez com que as kunais entrassem em seu corpo e fizessem parte de si.

**- Eu absorvo as coisas. Nada. Nada que você tacar em mim me matará, nada. **– Riu a ninja, correndo até a Yamanaka e tacando cinco golpes com as mãos e dois com os pés, que foram, felizmente, desviados pela mesma.

Ino não perdeu tempo e lançou mais cinco kunais que novamente entraram no corpo da Kunoichi.

**- Sua inútil, eu já não avisei, mesmo com selo bomba, irá falhar se entrar em mim. **– Riu alto, novamente a Shinobi.

**- Experimente dizer isso, novamente. **– Ameaçou Ino.

** - Mas é cl... ** – De repente a voz dela foi sufocada por uma fumaça roxa saindo da boca dela, na qual a seguir ela caíra morta no chão.

**- Nada inteligente você, hein. Dizer suas habilidades como Kunoichi. **– Riu Ino com Vitória.

Ino, sem perder tempo, correu até o corpo da Hyuuga e quando tirou a kunai, lá só tinha a roupa.

**- Hin-Hinata ... ! **– Sussurrou surpresa o nome da Hyuuga, olhando para os lados, em seguida, gritando.

**-X-**

**O que aconteceu com a Hinata ? Afinal, o que é aquela gosma verde-escura ? E por que o Hipopótamo estava lá morto ?**

**Descubram no próximo capítulo.**

**R e v i e w s – AGORA !**


End file.
